2 Hearts reunited
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* 7 years is a long time, in that time, chichi has aged, she does not feel attractive enough for Goku. So he decides to take matters into his own hands. WARNING - Adult themes included


**YO YO YO. ONESHOT COMING IN HOT! Before I continue…**

**HAPPY SHROVE TUESDAY!**

**In case some of you don't know what that is, it's a day where we just eat pancakes! I love pancakes I might make mine with Nutella! What do you think? Oops sorry I'm babbling on and on! So I bring you a new Oneshot! Warning this will have Lemon! So turn your innocent eyes away if you don't want to read! That said, I've been looking forward to posting this story for quite sometime and I hope you guys like it!**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

**2 hearts reunited **

The world was once again safe! Majin Buu had been defeated, fat Buu was now a good guy and the world was once again peaceful, but on top of all that, our warrior and hero Goku was back from the land of the dead and happy to be back with his friends and family. Goku had so much to catch up on with all his friends, His best friend marrying an android and having a daughter was a great example, but most importantly he needed to catch up with his family. He had missed spending time with his son just like they did when he was an 11-year-old boy. He was happy to get to know him now, but not more than the son he had not met. Little Goten was the spitting image of Him! With his goofy smile and his crazy hairdo, Goku was excited to get to know his boys once more. Although there was one more person he was more than excited to spend time with again, and that someone was his love, Chichi, he had not properly spent time or even spoken to Chichi since he returned the first time. But now that he was back permanently, he was looking forward to now spending the rest of his life with her. The day after the safe return of the earth, Bulma had decided to throw a party for the hero's safe return and everyone was invited, even Majin Buu! There was great champagne, crazy food and music for everyone to dance. Goku however spend majority of his time by the buffet next to Krillen, Vegeta, Tien and Yamcha.

'Oh Man! This food is amazing!' Goku spoke with his mouth full

'I gotta tell you buddy it's great to have you back' Krillen smiled

'Yeah, can't begin to tell you how much we missed you Goku' Yamcha added

'I missed you guys too, but don't you worry, I'm back and back for good'

'Well then kakarott, let's see you once again compare to the strength of a mighty sayien warrior!' Vegeta smirked

'Well Vegeta I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that one cause honestly, the last thing I want to do right now is fight, since I recently threw a spirit bomb at majin Buu and saved the planet.'

'Well plus not to mention Chichi and Bulma would probably go crazy cause your fighting again' Krillen pointed to the ladies who were chatting over the next table

'Yeah, and that' Goku said as Vegeta grunted

'Speaking of Chichi Goku, how was last night?' Yamcha smirked

'Huh? Last night?'

'Yeah! Give us the details' Krillen winked

'About what?' Goku asked

'You…and chichi…last night….in bed?' Yamcha said as Goku then blushed

'Disgusting!' Piccolo huffed who could hear the conversation for two tables across

'Well…I uhh…' Goku muttered

'Yeah! I'm sure after 7 years apart, you guys couldn't keep your hands of each other!' Krillen said

'Well…. ummmmm….'

'What is it buddy?' Yamcha asked

'Well…. nothing did happen'

'What do you mean?'

'Well I thought something would happen but she went to bed before I did and when I got to the room she was already asleep, I tried to cuddle up to her to try something but all she did was move away from me, as if she didn't want to' Goku said

'Well…...maybe she was just tired' Yamcha suggested

'No she would have told me that, she always did in the past'

'So did she say anything?' Krillen asked

'No. Hardly anything, honestly I haven't even properly spent any time with her since I returned' Goku sighed

'Perhaps you two should discuss things, catch up with one another, I can't imagine you have had much of an opportunity in the last 24 hours' Tien said

'Yeah Tien is right! You should just talk to her about things, then see where it takes you.'

'Hmm…I guess that could work' Goku said as Bulma and chichi walked up to them

'What could work?' Bulma asked

'Ummmmm…. Yamcha's attempts on getting a girlfriend' Krillen joked

'Yeah that's….HEY!' Yamcha huffed as the other laughed

'Yeah well good luck getting a girl that could outrank me!' Bulma winked

'Oh ha ha very funny! I bet I could!' Yamcha huffed

'Well the only way that could happen is if you could wish one up by the dragon, which by the way I recovered all 7 dragonballs and I shall be making a wish very soon' Bulma smirked

'How did you recover them all so fast?' Yamcha asked

'I told Goten and Trunks if they could collect all the dragonballs in an hour I'd take them to that new water park in Satan city, which totally worked'

'So now you have all 7 dragonballs?' Tien asked

'Yep!'

'Do you know what your wishing for?' Krillen asked

'I got one in hand, but still thinking of the second'

'Well if you can't think of one gimme a call I got plenty of wishes to make and it won't hurt to get one out of the way' Krillen said

'Chichi are you okay?' Goku asked his wife who had hardly said a word all evening

'Hmm? Oh yes I'm fine Goku, I think I'm just a little tired' She yawned

'Yeah we better get home, I'll just get the boys' Goku said

'Oh don't worry, Gohan left with Videl and Trunks invited Goten to spend the night here, So you two can have the house to yourselves' Bulma winked as the two blushed

'Ummmmm…. thanks Bulma, you ready Chi?' Goku asked

'Yes' Chichi nodded and put a hand to his shoulder as he instant transmissioned them home back to their house. Goku could already feel the awkward silence then flew across the room as he looked at his wife who barley looked back at him.

'So…uhhh…what do you want to do?' Goku asked

'I don't know about you but I'm going to bed' She said moving aside from him as he sighed

'Did I do something wrong?' He asked as she looked back at him

'What?'

'You're mad about something. I'm not stupid Chi, I can see that something is bothering you, it's been painted on your face since I returned'

'Goku i…'

'Are you angry me? Have I upset you? Tell me chichi! What is wrong?' He asked almost raising his voice as Chichi looked at him and frowned

'Okay! You want to know what's wrong? Yes! I am mad at you! Of course I am mad at you! Because I'll happily tell you why. Because My husband, you know that's the part you're supposed to play, has been dead for seven years. He comes back and decides to continue going on like nothing has changed.'

'But Chi Chi….' He tried to reason with her

'I'm talking." She interrupted him. Do you have any idea what you put me through? What you put Gohan through?! Let me start with Gohan. I used to have to sit and listen to my son cry himself to sleep every night for months! He blamed himself for your death! He wouldn't eat, all he would do was stay locked up in his room and study…willingly! He said it was better that he studied all the time so he wouldn't have to think about it. It killed me to see him like that. I never let him see me cry because I had to be strong for him. But I was no better. I was devastated. Not just the fact that you died, but what hurt me the most, is that you didn't want to come back. And I started thinking to myself, was I the reason you didn't want to come back?'

'Chi Chi…. baby I am sorry. It's not that I didn't want to come back, It's just that I figured that since I was the reason for all the evil coming and threatening earth, that it was best that I stay gone' Goku said in a low tone.

'Oh okay I see….so you figure if another villain comes to earth looking for you, your already dead so they just pack up and leave? Get real Goku!' she said sarcastically 'If anything, these 'villains' are coming to take over the world anyway! They know you have the power to defeat them so they try and fail to get you out of the way. But since you weren't around its just easy access.' She added.

"Chichi please you have to believe me, I thought it was best that I stay away I was trying to protect you and Gohan." He said.

"How in the hell can you protect me if you're not around! I always felt safe when you were around. Whenever you held me, I felt so safe and secure, that nothing could tear us apart, but obviously I was wrong!" she yelled Chichi just let her tears spill she couldn't hold it in any more 'Do you have any idea what It was like for me? Alone and pregnant. I almost wasn't taking care of myself because I was so depressed. Gohan had almost force me to eat something in the first 2 months, then I decided to pick my ass up and help take care of our baby. Because I thought you wouldn't want me to fall apart, that I needed to be the strong one, for our boys'

'I wish I could turn back time and be with you and the boys from the beginning. But I was always watching over you' He said softly which earned him a small smile

'I don't doubt that. But Goku…that's not all'

'What is it?'

'Well, you were dead, you didn't age in the other world, look at you! And look at me. I'm now 7 years older than you and I feel so old.

'What? That's crazy you look….'

'You can say I look beautiful and that I'm still the only girl in your eyes but it won't make a difference, Goku I have aged and when I look at you it reminds me on how different it is now, I just don't feel…. sexy anymore' She blushed

'Chichi….'

'I can't Goku, I just can't' She said and went up to their room leaving Goku alone, Goku sat there and saw himself in the reflection of the window, chichi was right. He had stayed the same, she had been aging for 7 years but to him she still looked beautiful. But he needed to make her feel comfortable with herself again. Then an idea popped into his head, he instant tranmissioned back to capsule corp, he looked around and saw a very drunk Krillen and Yamcha and Saw Vegeta just sitting there with his food, but he needed to find Bulma, he spotted her sitting with 18 and went over to her

'Bulma!' He called

'Oh hey Goku, back so soon?' She smiled

'I need your help with something' He asked as she nodded

'Sure what is it?' She asked

'Dragonballs'

…..

'YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL!' The dragon yelled and vanished into the sky and all the dragonballs once again scattered across the earth.

'That was a really sweet Wish Goku' Bulma smiled

'Thanks, well I better get home and let her know. Thanks again Bulma' Goku smiled and instant transmissoned back to his house and saw Chichi fast asleep. He went over to the bed and shook her awake

'Chichi' He whispered as she groaned

'Hmmmmm?'

'Chichi!'

'Hmmm…..What Goku It's 1:30 in the morning!' She groaned

'I know but I gotta tell you something! I made a wish on the dragon' He said as she opened her eyes

'What?' She asked

'I thought about what you said about the age thing so I made a wish on the dragon' He said

'That age thing…..?' Chichi thought about that statement and her eyes grew wide! 'YOU WISHED ME YOUNG AGAIN!'

'Ummmmmmmmmm Chi…?'

'NO NO THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUNG AGAIN! GOD GOKU WHAY CAN'T YOU EVER LEAVE SOME THINGS ALONE!? OH MY GOD!' Chichi yelled and ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror! Only…nothing had changed, her hair still had small traces of grey hairs and her face was still the same, she felt around her face and felt very confused

'Wait a minute…..I haven't turned young' Chichi said

'No you haven't, the dragon did change an age, just not yours' Goku said standing outside the bathroom leaning on the door

'Wha….?' She looked back at him, there was something different about his appearance

'Goku?' She gasped

'I asked the dragon to make me older, to the age I should be if I hadn't died' Goku announced

'I don't understand, you made yourself older?!' Chichi gasped

'Yes! You were right Chichi, it was unfair of me to put you through all this, I missed out on my baby boy growing up and my eldest through his teen years, and I left you to do it alone, while I haven't even aged a day, so I asked the dragon to return me to the age I should be.'

'You did that for me?'

'You don't need to be young again chichi, you've aged beautifully, and I'm sorry I wasn't around to see it. But I'm here now, back to how old I should be, and I will spend the rest of my life looking forward to aging with you.' He smiled which resulted into her giving him a huge smile and tears forming down her face

'Oh Goku!' She jumped into his arms kissing him hard

'You have no idea how guilty I have felt in the last 7 years, I always thought you would move on' He sighed

'No I couldn't! And I haven't I haven't been able to enjoy those thoughts without you here. Ever since you came back I haven't been able to enjoy us properly. Since you were so young, I didn't feel I deserved your love, your body your fine…chiselled abs….' she stopped in mid-sentence when she felt his strong pecks over his shirt making her blush 'I just didn't think I…. deserved you…' She said as her breathing increased as he could tell what she was feeling in that moment, Chichi looked up into his face and saw the age difference that was printed across his face, he looked older, more mature and small traces of grey hair that were on the sides of his hair, to her he never looked more handsome.

'You have no idea how much I have missed you…' He huskily whispered in her ear making her shiver with arousal.

'You know….for an older guy, you have aged beautifully, too' she said looking at his body and blushing 'you're still in fine shape for your age' she giggled as he smirked. She looked him dead in the eye, and pulled her to him pressing their lips together as he pushed against the wall hoisting her up straddling her, planting kisses on giving her neck, her mating scar a fresh coat of hickies making her moan out his name! She had wanted this for a very long time and now she was gonna get it.

**Goku Pov**:  
She kissed me back so it all worked out. Then I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She was by my side when I pulled her harder to my lips which she thought were addicting. She then pulled away to pull of my shirt as I straddled her again on my torso pressing my lips onto hers her again. She was still by my side and I started to kiss her neck a bunch of times. I felt her twitch a lot so I kissed her gently and put my hands around her waist. She didn't mind and she pulled my hands up and kissed me with a deep passionate force. At first it was gentle now it's rough. She put her hands around my neck and she felt her dress come down, she just stood there in her red bra and matching underwear, I haven't seen her like this for 7 years and I forgot how much I missed looking at her body! She saw how I was looking at her and smirked. She didn't care she's just happy being with me. She moved her hands from my neck and put them on my waist and looked at to see my trousers were still on. She then undid the buckle of my belt and took it off along with the trousers leaving me in only my boxers. I was checking her out now that she didn't have her clothes on except her bra and panties. I moved my gaze down her beautiful curves of a woman and pulled her on top of me falling on the bed. We were still kissing with force as we both only had underwear on. I started to kiss her neck again and took off her bra. She was the sexiest woman I have ever seen. She kept staring at my boxers and after a little while she pulled them off. I was now completely naked. I rolled us both over so I was on top and started to kiss her legs. She lay there moaning aloud as I slowly teased her inner thighs.

**No Pov**

'Oh….Goku….i….Have…missed this…' She said between breaths as he smirked and moved closer and closer to her entrance. He pulled the thin material that was the panties down and let them drop to the floor and stared at her in all her glory. Without hesitation his finger slipped inside her womanhood, causing her to squeal in delight. After a few thrusts he entered another finger and moved them about at a quick pace, with his other hand playing with her sensitive nub.

'I love it' she moaned as he began to in insert is tongue onto her sensitive nub making her shiver and moan like she hasn't moaned in a long time. Goku had missed being with her like this. Making her feel aroused and excited, and the results he could get were phenomenal. AS he continued to pound his mouth onto her entrance, chichi felt her self being pushed over the edge as she felt her husband's mouth pleasure her!

'Ahh…..Oh God! Goku…I'm Gonna…..! Ahhhh!' She couldn't control her screams as she came…the pleasure was just too overwhelming to contain. Once he greedily licked up her juices, he crawled up her body to give her a passionate kiss, in that moment, Chichi felt her confidence return to her! She then gave him a smirk as she pushed him onto his back where she began to polish his hairless, strong chest with her tongue making him groan with anticipation and pleasure. His body moved beneath her, trying desperately to restrain his cravings. The need for her right now was overpowering him, making it painful every time she touched him. Her hungry little mouth reached her destination. His throbbing manhood stood tall and erect. It was twitching with anticipation, with a small drop of his juice on its acing end. She licked her lips and took him in her hands. He moaned and groaned as she roughly stroked and squeezed him. He just couldn't hold on.

'oh God CHI…!' He groaned as she began to lick his manhood before placing the whole thing in her mouth, she still had she sexy irresistible techniques even after 7 years! He never realised how much he missed being with her, he had craved her for so long that it hurt! She continued to such on his manhood driving him wild with lust and hunger! She was just too irresistible.

Chichi! I'm Gonna … Ahhh Kami!' He released as she moaned with delight and swallowed her rewards, he looked up at her and groaned in hunger, He roughly grasped her by her arms and pushed her beneath him. She peered up at him through lustful eyes, quite startled by his aggressive actions. He slowly moved his erect manhood close to her entrance and placed is forehead on hers and whispered

'I love you'

'I love you too' she whispered back as the shared a tender kiss as he began to heave himself inside her heat. His pace was hard and slow, making it crazy for the both of them, driving them mad with desire. She wrapped her legs around him begging him to go faster. Goku couldn't refuse.

Ahh Oh God Yes Goku yes!' She screamed

'Ahhh chichi fuck you're so tight!'

'It's been 7 years' babe' She giggled and moaned as he chuckled a little and continued to pound her hard with passion and love, they soon switched positions as chichi began to ride him, bouncing on his throbbing erection and let out her beautiful moans, the more she took control of the situation, she felt her confidence and mojo return to her body, after all this time, she couldn't believe that her and her husband could she such passionate and tender moments like these.

'God…. I have missed you' Goku groaned as chichi placed sweet kisses and bites around his neck as she looked up into her eyes and smiled

'I Missed you too' She said as Goku flipped them around again and placed her on all fours and fucked her from behind driving her crazy and making her scream, he knew she felt tighter in this position and that's why he wanted it!

'Oh yeah Goku! Like that! Please do it harder!' She begged as he smirked

'Oh yeah?' He smirked and picked up the pace driving her wild with arousal as she could feel her release creeping up! All of a sudden, he decided to take it up a notch and turn super sayien, making a tighter fit for both of them! He wasn't going to stop until she was reaching her peak!

'Oh God! Yes! Yes! YES! FUCK ME! AHHHH' She screamed as he pounded her harder and faster giving her butt a few spanks making her crazy! The way she screamed and moaned his name was enough to make him release any time soon

'Goku! Please! Please make me cum!' She begged as he leaned down still fucking her from behind began to bite on her earlobe and neck as she felt the Goosebumps appear and her skin and her face getting all flushed, Goku held his position until he was ready

'I'm Gonna Cum! Oh God Chichi! Ahh…' Goku felt is release flow inside her as she felt it drip down her inner legs

'I'm Coming!' She screamed and felt her release as well moments after his, after that passionate moment, the both of them collapsed on one another and held on to one another so tightly. Goku powered down back to his own self and was panting for breaths.

'Boy that was worth the wait' Chichi giggled and snuggled up to his chest

'That…. was…. amazing!' Goku panted

'You're not tired are you' She teased

'You wore me out' He chuckled pulling her close to him

'I can't believe your back here with me' She sighed

'Believe it baby, I'm back and I am not going anywhere'

'I hope so, I can't lose you again Goku'

'You won't have to. I'll always be with you Chichi. I promise'

'I love you Son Goku'

'And I Love You Son chichi' He sighed as they both were about to fall asleep 'I just have one question though'

'What is it?' She asked

'Are my grey hairs noticeable?' He asked as she giggled and gave him a kiss as they both drifted off into sleep, after 7 years apart from each other, he was finally back where he belonged, on his beloved earth, surrounded by his beloved friends, his be lover children and his beloved wife, and she could not be happier to have him back. 2 hearts reunited.

**The End**

**DONE! HORRAYY! Let me know what you all thought of that and I'll be sure to update again very soon, be sure to check out my stories and my one-shot! Got so many plans guys like you wouldn't believe! Love you all!**

**Penelope out ;)**


End file.
